Sacred Heart Songs
by mandy14
Summary: La la la been so bored lately and have been having Scrubs withdrawals can’t wait for season 9! It’s actually sounding like it’ll be good! , and I decided to write some songfics, sort of aha, with my mp3 on random.
1. Chapter 1: Newport Living

La la la been so bored lately and have been having Scrubs withdrawals (can't wait for season 9! It's actually sounding like it'll be good! =]), and I decided to write some songfics, sort of aha, with my mp3 on random. (Italics are song lyrics, kind of like a conclusive quote at the end!)

Season: 6

Character/Paring: Dr. Cox

Story: his thoughts on Elliot going to Private Practice, (post My Friend with Money)

Song: Newport Living

Artist: Cute Is What We Aim For (lolz imagine Cox listening to a band with a name like that, good band though! :P)

I always thought that even though she was a screw up of a person, she was a…decent doctor who was about the patients, and would never sell out just for the money. Or that Barbie really couldn't stand having to work with me that much she'd go to private practice. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, she's not like Newbie, she never listened to me. But I knew that she was a good person, like newbie, yet when she agreed to join those money suckers, I knew everything I thought I had taught her had never really mad an impact on her in the end.

That night it got me thinking how the whole hospital is messed up, not that I didn't know it before, but I mean really there are so many backstabbing sell out people and stupid cliques. My god it was like a high school some days there at that hell hole, should have seen it coming that Barbaroo would be apart of the clique to feel "accepted." She sold out and she couldn't even do that right…

_-If you lie you don't deserve to have friends if you lie… You are a sell out and you couldn't even do that right, so your price tag has been slashed and now you're chilling on a half priced clearance rack…_

**Oh my I think this was total crap, but I was trying to type fast enough within the limit of the song, but I'll try to get better at writing well and typing fast, if that makes any sense. XD Please review, more to come later!!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Am Missing

Season: 2

Character/Paring: J.D.

Story: J.D. feeling alone, and after he breaks up with TCW (tasty coma wife)

Song: I Am Missing

Artist: Dashboard Confessional (hehe such a band J.D. would listen too, and the song Stolen by them was used in Scrubs, S6Ep19 My Cold Shower. ;P)

Another bad day at Sacred Heart and I'm still thinking about the night I had broken up with Jamie. It didn't go too well, she pushed me onto her glass table and I broke it again. She thought I was just making it all up at first because I wanted to make things exciting for her. Then after twenty minutes of her trying to take my clothes off and not taking me seriously, she realized I wasn't joking. Then she pushed me back onto her broken table, pissed this time, it hurt even more with broken glass stuck in my back. She started crying really hard, I tried to make her feel better and let her know it wasn't her, but _me_. I know I'm pathetic using that cliché line; she saw through it and forced me out slamming the door in my face. It's been a week since then and she has left me so many late night messages, sometimes crying others times sounding like she' going to kill me. I should change my locks…anyways I've been feeling really lonely again lately. I just wish that for once I could meet some one normal instead of all these weird girls that seem to be good for me and then the relationship doesn't work out.

And I swear after I break with someone, or they dump me, work starts to pile up and gets extra worse than usual. The hospital really is an evil monster…oh god I'm just going to start thinking about when Elliot and I were sex buddies, it was awesome, till I realize I still loved her. _When don't I_? I sound like such a girl right now, at least Dr. Cox can't hear my thoughts, or he'd be calling me Carol or some other girl's name right now…

Today two of my patients have both coded, the one time at the same time and someone had to cover for me. As well a little girl was brought in with severe head trauma from a blow to the head by an _abusive_ father. Is there no hope, for anything for human kind? Is there an answer for the trauma, all the trouble, a reason for all this pain we create that we don't want? I just don't feel like myself anymore, I can't see that light, I feel like I'm missing…

_-_ _Sharp disaster in a fresh new coma was it worth it when it was over._ _Proving yourself right you'd make the biggest noise. Well I lock my hands behind my head  
I'd cover my heart and hit the deck I'd brace myself for the impact if I were you. (It's a long way) is there anything (For an answer) worth looking for (Is there any news) worth loving for (Is there any word) worth lying for (Is there trauma) is there anything (Or a struggle) worth waiting for (Am I missing) worth living for (Was the body found) worth dying for…_

**Haha I wrote more this time, admittedly I wrote one sentence before I started the song, and I didn't fix my grammar or spelling mistakes till the end, but I think it worked out nicely. Also the quote at the end was way longer, because it all reflected on how J.D. was feeling. I know super angsty, and I'm usually not a fan of JDA, well there's a first for everything. :P Oh and I chose this storyline cause it was never explained how Jamie and J.D.'s relationship ended, it was like they were together and then the last episode of season two she wasn't mentioned, and into season three not at all or ever again. Until the final episode where he saw her down the "walk" and she said, **_**you never called**_**. Haha sorry about the whole ranting part about this, please review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Right Here Waiting

Season: 6

Character/Paring: J.D./Elliot

Story: in the on call room where they are both freaking out about their lives and feelings they still have for each other.

Song: Right Here Waiting

Artist: Staind

(POV from both of them.)

He should have known she would be there too freaking out right with him, they're lives were about to drastically change. She was just like him so he wasn't that surprised Elliot was with him right now. They had talked for about two hours and now they were lying next to each other and he noticed she was in _scrubs_…she hadn't been in scrubs for two years.

_"I like you in Scrubs."_

She responds saying she didn't want to get her christening dress wrinkly, but she blushes as the way he looks at her. Still staring at her in the same intoxicating way, he says something that breaks her thoughts, she thought would never be mentioned ever again.

_"It makes me think of when we use to date…"_

_"That was a disaster."_

_"All of it?"_

_"No."_

Their minds both wandered to when they were a couple, they fought so much and the only good thing was the sex… But there were a lot of good moments too that some days they would think, _what if…_Maybe they had given up too quickly, maybe he just was so scared of the commitment, maybe her neurotic personality got in the way too much…

Now here years later, they both were about to be making permanent commitment with two people they knew were completely wrong for them, and their old feelings for each other had never really went away.

_"You ever think maybe we were perfect for each other we just have the same fatal flaw?" _

For once speaking his thoughts seemed to actually make sense, waiting for her reply in the calm darkness. They were a lot alike and they were both commitaphobs, but he knew there was more to it all, he knew that even though they had put one another through so much hell, neither of them would change a second of it. When they were together, they never made it as a couple, they still had some growing up to do, yet they also fit together so well, it would seem worth it to maybe give another try. They always found the right words to keep eachother waiting.

Now for them to get out of their situations, she knew there was only one way…

_"I'd have to do something huge…" _

Soon she found that her hand was in his and he squeezed it tight. Slowly they turned to face each other.

_"Hey."_

_"Hey."_

Looking into her eyes he knew there were no other eyes he would love as much or find as much comfort in. He wanted nothing more than to lean closer and just even brush against her lips, it was only a short distance to close. He wanted to remember the taste of her mouth. The energy was so intense, they wouldn't be able to fight their feelings that had resurfaced.

She turned her head closer to his, a large part of her hoping he'd pull her close till they were just one body and feel the sweet sensation of their lips moulded together. Just a little closer, the urge was no longer allowed to be ignored. She'd been having this feeling become so strong ever since she got engaged, she was a bad person…

All they had to do was move just one more inch closer, like always they kept each other still wanting to stay with the other, _always_.

_-..and you always find a way to keep me right here waiting, always searching for the words to say to keep you right here waiting… _

**Woot, woot people I am on fire, this was actually alright, hehe I loved the ending to Season six, it was epicness even though they don't end up kissing then. They do later! Haha ;D yes I am a GIANT JElliot fan, so glad they are together forever now! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: 1000 Miles Per Hour

Season: 6

Character/Paring: all characters on the roadtrip. J.D.'s pov

Story: (My Road to Nowhere)

Song: 1000 Miles Per Hour

Artist: OK Go

I was sad at first that my chocolate bear was unable to come with me because of that mocha demon, but after awhile I was starting to have some fun. Carla is really good at doing strip pole dancing, not as good as me but fairly good. I wonder if we had a contest to find out who was the best if Turk would pick me as the winner, regardless of the fact that he probably would like seeing his wife do that more than me. I took the classes so I would deserve the title of winner, haha one more thing I could say I would win at, unless Elliot secretly is better than me, no, no she went to clown school! I'm sure Keith would probably just show off with his perfectness, and just be good…grr…well I know that Ted would be terrible at it like everything else he does. No offense, to him but he really is a sad sap.

I really love roadtrips you know, a good time to clear the mind and just hang out with friends, time to turn up the tunes! _With a little bit of money we could buy us a car, with a little luck we could get away from where we are. Let's get out of here we'll drive 1000 miles an hour…_I love this song! Perfect road trip song too…oh my god the Janitor is here, just sleeping, oh he's leaving good, wait the RV is moving!

Great the Janitor hurt himself and has a small case of amnesia, Carla's limping because I had forced her into a closet when she was freaking out about Izzy, Keith was in some pain (that mattered to me as much as the Janitor, not a lot), and Ted's arm is dislocated. Nothing is going to stop me from getting to Kim and seeing that ultrasound! I need to rally everyone together and aha I fixed Ted's arm! This roadtrip will not be ruined!

Everything has been going smooth now for an hour, things are back on track. Hmm that tunnel up ahead seems a little small, but what tunnel wouldn't be able to fit a RV. Oh god, it is too small!! Oh god we're all gonna die!!! Damn it Ted was right, he's so proud of himself, look at that stupid stare of being right, it's so cold now, what with half of the RV being torn off. Though I do love the feel of the kimono on me it's really comfy. Yes we're here now; I've finally made it to _Kimtown_! All in all this trip was really good, I spent some time with my friends, the Janitor got hurt, it's the roadtrip I never really got to go on! As I say goodbye to my friends and turn around to go inside Kim's hospital I still have that song stuck in my head, knowing things are going to work out.

_-We'll drive 1000 miles an hour, by wheat fields and water towers, we'll go and we'll go, let's go, let's go…_


End file.
